


Not An Idiot, Just Human

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Spock, Female! Kirk, Genderswap, Unrequited Love, Weddings, pining Jemma!, pining! Scotty!, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Watching her best friend marry someone else, Jem Kirk regrets her previous life choices. Unknown to her, Scotty knows exactly how she feels.





	1. Chapter 1

The old saying "Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" was a load of utter nonsense in Jemma T. Kirk's eyes. She'd seen her mother a sad shadow all her life, continually grieving her father and now she was standing there watching the man she loved marry someone else. Happy as she was for her friends, she'd always kind of considered Bones hers and what a shock it had been when he'd started seeing T'Pock in an obviously romantic relationship. 

Jemma had become close friends with T'Pock over the years as they served together as first officer and captain and part of her was genuinely happy that she'd found love, but it hurt and baffled her that it was with Bones. The two of them argued and bickered frequently as their views on emotion and logic often clashed.

But after Altamid, something changed and she hadn't realized she'd blown her chance with Bones until it was too late. What a fool she'd been, she reflected, watching the way Bones looked at T'Pock like she was the Queen of his heart.  
The lavender gown she wore was beautiful, but felt heavy to Jem's aching heart. Nevertheless, she plastered on a bright smile and pretended to be thrilled when Bones kissed the bride. 

Really, if she hadn't been so scared and put distance between them the second he got too close, she might have been the one on the receiving end of that kiss. She'd be kicking herself for that until the end of time. 

She took the best man's (Scotty) arm and gracefully followed the happy couple back down the aisle, waving at friends with her bouquet. 

T'Pock looked absolutely stunning in her simple white gown that made her slender figure look incredibly willowy. Her sleek short hair was unadorned the way Bones liked it and intricate gold earrings dangled from her ears. 

Jem thought her Vulcan friend's observations on bizarre Terran wedding customs were on pointe and rather hilarious, but T'Pock been reconciled to wearing white when she found the long-sleeved drapy number in a local multi-species bridal store. 

As they'd helped her dress before the ceremony, she seemed unusually quiet and Jemma asked her if she was nervous.

"Not nervous, Jem, but I find myself illogically wishing my mother could see me. Do you think she would be pleased?" 

Jem had forgotten her own troubles to reassure her friend. 

"Oh, I think she'd be very pleased, T'Pock," she said gently as she helped with the fastenings. "You look absolutely stunning. I imagine Amanda would be absolutely thrilled seeing you so happy." 

"Thank you, Jem," was all T'Pock said, but her eyes showed her gratitude much more eloquently. 

Jem was successful in keeping the painful feelings at bay until the processional and she had to walk down the aisle seeing Bones in all his suited glory waiting for someone else. 

She'd never felt more exposed in her life, terrified that he'd see through her mask (which he was very skilled at, unfortunately) and see that raging jealousy and regret simmering behind her bright smile. 

She pretended to be extremely smug and gave Bones a ridiculous wink as she took her place. It must have worked, because he turned pink and rolled his eyes at her. 

Well, she should be nominated for an Oscar, Jem thought, steeling herself through the rest of the ceremony. 

Afterwards, she hugged them both wordlessly, afraid to speak for fear of emotion spilling out.  
She owed her life to them many times over. There was no way she was going to ruin this for them. 

So she toasted and laughed and drank and danced like there was no tomorrow, trying to avoid the sight of Bones and T'Pock whispering in each other's ears and doing that finger kissing thing that made T'Pock blush to the tips of her pointed ears and got Bones to grin evilly. (She loved that grin.)

Gradually, she retreated into drinking and flirting with random people. Bones asked her if she was okay and she brushed him off with a "Don't worry about me, Bonesy. You know how I get at weddings. I celebrate with gusto and with fervor!" 

He didn't look convinced, but let it drop with a caution. "Okay, but I'm not going to be around to drag your drunk ass home tonight, so I hope you have someone looking out for you."

"I'll be fine, Bones. I'm used to looking out for myself."

She gave him another fake smile that threatened to crack her face in half it was so forced. 

His nearness, looking so handsome and familiar and delectable and strong in that suit, was driving her crazy and she needed to escape NOW. She sashayed away, not seeing the troubled glances between the bride and groom as she walked off to flirt with Chekhov.

She thought about the excuses she could use to get out of attending the upcoming ceremony on New Vulcan, where they'd be officially bonded. Jem loathed the thought of going through the emotional torture again, but there was no way to avoid it without being rude to her two closest friends. 

After the happy couple departed for the night, the mask cracked. Between the alcohol, exhaustion, and pain, Jemma couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer.

She found the most secluded corner she could and let the silent tears flow freely. "Bones...." she whimpered. "I love you and I was so afraid of losing you I shot down the best thing I could have had. Why? I'm such a fool." 

Most guests had left and she still sat in a heap of misery when Scotty found her. 

"Captain, you need a hand? Looks like you're all partied out and they're about to start closing down."

Embarrassed about being caught in such a state, she struggled to her feet, stumbling a bit. 

"Steady there, lassie," he said, putting a hand out to balance her, frowning when he saw her tear streaked red face. 

"You alright, Captain? Those do not look like happy tears." Scotty sounded genuinely concerned and Jemma tried to downplay it again.

"Oh, I get all weepy when I'm tipsy, Scotty, I'll be fine once I've slept it off." 

"I might believe you if I hadn't seen the look on your face when Leonard kissed the bride. It's not just the alcohol making you sad." 

Jemma sighed. She'd forgotten how observant Scotty was when he wasn't buried in the Enterprise's engines and it looked like he'd guessed her problem. 

"So you figured out what an idiot I was?" 

"Now, I didn't say that. Being in love doesn't make you an idiot, it makes you human. Sadly, it doesn't always get returned, that's the rub." 

She allowed him to help her to a chair and he went and found her a water bottle and some tissues. 

"Thanks, Scotty," she said, wiping her eyes, "You're a good friend." She didn't notice the way he sort of flinched when she said that.

"The way you talk makes it sound like you're speaking from experience," Jemma deduced, after minutes of silent companionship. 

Scotty looked down, "Yeah, I do, but It's not easy to talk about." 

Jemma gave a sad smile and reached out to give his hand a squeeze as she stood to leave, feeling composed enough to pull herself back together long enough to get home. 

"Hey, it's okay Scotty. I understand. You don't have to say anything. But I can't imagine a girl not loving you back. She must be an idiot."

As Jemma walked away, still battling with the mental images of Bones looking tenderly at his bride, she didn't see the look in her chief engineer's eyes as he watched her go or the whispered "No, she's not. She's human. The most beautiful, gutsy, amazing human in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally added a happy bookend Chapter! Written for my June Weddings Fics on Tumblr.

“You want to do what?” Exclaimed Scotty, looking at his Captain in disbelief. 

“Get married!!” Jamie said again, giant smile on her face, despite the immense quantity of bruises from her fight with Krall. 

Scotty was escorting her to her temporary quarters on the Yorktown, as she'd refused to stay in their Medbay overnight after hearing her first officer was out of surgery and going to recover. 

T’Pock’s wound had been extremely serious and if her husband hadn't been such a fantastic doctor, she might have died on Altamid. Scotty himself was still very shaken up over how close they'd come to losing Jamie again and couldn't stand to let her out of his sight. 

“Don't get me wrong, I’d love to marry you, lass, but are you certain it's not the meds talking?” He replied cautiously. 

“They didn't give me that much,” Jamie chuckled.   
“But seriously, what better time is there? In all of the chaos, the press won't notice, we’ll have our space family here, and a lot less stress!”

Scotty considered this and nodded slowly, a grin breaking out on his tired face. 

“That sounds very logical, love, but what will I tell my mum?” 

“You send her the recording and tell her you just couldn't wait any longer.”

Scotty had no further arguments. He’d do anything for this woman, especially having watched her hurtling towards oblivion just hours ago. 

“Of course, I'll make sure T’Pock is back on her feet first,” the captain continued. “That'll mean Bones will have settled down somewhat and will give us time to get the important paperwork started.” 

Scotty stopped in front of Jamie’s room and gently pulled her close, careful around her bruised side. He was so glad this ordeal was over. He'd thought losing the Enterprise would be the worst outcome, but ships could be rebuilt. Jamie couldn't. 

“Please stay,” she whispered. “I don't want to be alone tonight.”

“Sure, Jamie-girl, I’d be glad to,” he told her, and they walked into her room together. 

The first few days were spent resting and processing the events on Altamid, but soon they began to make themselves at home and were caught up in meetings and comms with the Starfleet brass. 

Bones’s “surprise” birthday party turned the tables on the guests when The doctor called for quiet and directed their attention to the Captain and Chief Engineer, who were facing Commodore Paris. 

Jaylah looked on in curiosity at Montgomery Scotty and Jamie T talking to each other and smiling in a very loving way. So this was how the humans took their mates, she thought. How odd, but they looked happy, so she couldn't help but smile too. They put rings on each other's fingers, (she'd have to ask Montgomery Scotty about that) and then the Commodore said something about husband and wife and the couple kissed. There were many cheers from the crew afterward and the happy pair were soon surrounded by well-wishers. 

“Way to go, kid,” Bones congratulated her with a hug and she gently returned it. Just a few years ago, she'd been pining after him and now, they were both in a much better place. 

“Thanks, Bones.” Jamie said, returning her friend’s hug. 

“Congratulations, Captain, Lieutenant Commander,” T’Pock offered. She was looking markedly better, but Bones refused to let her out of his sight. 

“Thank you, Commander,” Scotty replied jovially, feeling over the moon at having married his long time love. “It's good to see you up and about again.”

As the party was winding down, Jamie approached her new husband with an enticing look. 

“You ready to get out of here, hot stuff?” She asked breathily. 

She didn't need to ask twice. Scotty grinned and took her hand.

“Very ready, beautiful. G’Night, everybody!!” 

And they were out the door, almost running down the Yorktown’s street. Leonard looked after them fondly, with a sly smirk on his face.

“Newlyweds.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Scotty's accent, so you'll have to imagine it. :)


End file.
